ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Man Talking
"Dead Man Talking" 'is the first episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Tim McManus opens a box which contains Augustus Hill's memoirs of the past six years; Burr Redding's boys get out of control while he mourns Augustus; Henry Stanton, Miguel Alvarez and Vernon Schillinger are released from solitary and placed back into the general population; Omar White is sent to the hospital ward with a mysterious illness; Tim McManus forces Carmen Guerra and Miguel Alvarez to try to work things out; Meanwhile, a mourning Bob Rebadow's spirits get a lift when he is transferred to the library and meets the new librarian, Stella Coffo; Father Ray Mukada returns to Oz as Timmy Kirk is transferred to death row and claims to be possessed by the devil; Father Ray Mukada is suspsended when Timmy Kirk claims sexual abuse; Suzanne Fitzgerald begins working on a prisoner production of Shakespeare's "MacBeth"; Arnie Zelman arrives to help with Cyril's appeal; Peter Schibetta is released from the Psych Unit into Gen Pop and confronts Ryan O'Reily about his father Nino's death; Daniel Meehan dies of an aneurysm in his sleep; Transferred to Unit J, Tobias Beecher and his father work on an appeal for Chris Keller; Franklin Winthrop carries out a plan to move up from prag and join the Aryan Brotherhood; Oz is locked down after race riots erupt outside the prison due to the trial of a city mayor. Deceased *Daniel Meehan: Died of Aneurysm. *Harrison Beecher: Stabbed to death by a Icepick by Franklin Winthrop. Crime flashback *Glen Shupe''': Convicted April 22, 1999. Manslaughter. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 8. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Leon Robinson as Jefferson Keane (RIP) *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Malachy McCourt as Daniel Meehan *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Kristin Rhode as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Edward Herrmann as Harrison Beecher Casting *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Jack Davidson as Monsignor Slon *carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Jon Lurie as Greg Penders *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Thomas G. Waites as Henry Stanton *Joel West as Glen Shupe Notes *This episode takes place 6 months after the events in the season 5 finale. *This episode is narrated by deceased prisoners Augustus Hill and Jefferson Keane. *Franklin Winthrop kills Harrison Beecher as an initiation into the Aryan Brotherhood. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes